Revealed
by luvanna
Summary: When Grimoire Heart attacked Fairy tail on Tenroujima, Lucy never thought that she would find out a huge secret about herself. What will Lucy do in order to stay the same in the guild after finding out the secret? & how will she keep it from everyone else when the secret could possess to destroy the world? Some Nalu & some Gralu and maybe some Laxlu! Rated T for swearwords & blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! My second fan fic! So proud! Anyways I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THEIR CHARACTERS! ALL OF IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! [EXCEPT MY TWISTED IDEAS ;) ]**

* * *

"Layla?" the black haired mage whispered as soon as he saw me.

My eyes widened in surprise. How did the black mage, Zeref know my mother? I saw Ultear and Kain standing there in front of Zeref as Natsu scowled at Ultear. I didn't care about them though. The one I was concerned about was the most powerful and evil mage in history.

"Is that really you, Layla?" he sustained, not missing a beat.

I observed him as I walked closer, just to get stopped by the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Don't get too close to him. He smells of death" Natsu mumbled as he detained me back.

But that didn't stop me from removing his arm out of the way and walking towards the three. Ultear stood in front of Zeref as Kain got in front of Ultear.

"You will have to get past me to get to Lord Zeref!" Kain roared.

"Fine, whatever you like" I replied as I got my keys and held out one towards him. "Open! Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!"

"You called, Lucy-sama?" as a tall humanoid who was towering over Natsu, Kain, Ultear, Zeref and me. His body was covered in short, brownish white fur,[2] with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs,[3] which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves, appeared.

"I want you to defeat him and Ultear" I said.

"Of course, as you wish" he said as he bowed and went to work.

Kain and Ultear engaged into a battle with Capricorn as Natsu joined them. Which left me time to get close to Zeref and ask him what he meant by calling my mom's name. I saw Zeref walking towards me while I walked towards him.

"It really is you, isn't it?" he murmured.

I reached him as he touched the side of my face, which made me cringe and stop dead in my tracks. I felt his hand going along the side of my face in a loving way. Did Zeref love my mom? How did he know her? When had they met? All these questions ran in my mind.

I drew away from his hand that fell to his side. He suddenly looked hurt which I had no idea why.

"How do you know me?" I pretended to be my mom. I knew she would be angry while watching me from wherever she was. But I didn't care. I wonder what she had kept from me.

Zeref looked at me in tremor. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head in denial. "Remember what?"

"About me? And our child together?" he interrogated.

This piqued my interest. What child? Did my mom have an illegal child? And who was it?

"Here maybe this will help" he assumed as he touched my temple.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"Helping you remember and showing you the past"

Suddenly, his voice sounded very far off. I wondered what was going on. Then my vision went blank.

* * *

_Everything felt faint as I stood in the forest. Wait how did I get here? _

_The sky was blue but it was pouring. I saw two figures. One blonde and one black haired. I widened my eyes as I saw who it really was. _

_My mom. _

_And Zeref._

_I strode closer to hear what they were saying._

_I saw Zeref beam as my mom giggled. She truly did have a stunning laugh. I already missed it. Then I realized that she looked an awful lot like me. That was how Zeref had thought that I was Layla._

_"I love you, Layla" Zeref mumbled in my mom's ear as she blushed._

_"I love you, too" she responded as she kissed him on the lips. _

_I watched with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right in front of me. My mom and Zeref. KISSING!_

_They broke apart after a few minutes. I saw Layla look down at her stomach, which was huge. I was guessing that she was pregnant. _

_"It's going to be our child. What do you want to name it?" she requested the black wizard._

_"Whatever you like. I would love it if it kinda sounded like your name" he answered with a grin._

_"How about Lina?" she inquired._

_Zeref frowned. "What about Lucy?" he thought as his eyes lit up._

_"That's a beautiful name" Layla, my mom, replied with a huge smile on her face. _

_That's when I understood that the child was **me**. I still didn't believe it until I saw what really happened next as my vision once again went blank._

* * *

_Now I was in a hospital, standing over a lady with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Layla Heartfilia. My mother._

_I saw her holding a baby in her hands as she beamed down at the tiny creature. A man in black and white robes entered the hospital room. I recognized him as soon as he turned towards my mother._

_The black mage, Zeref._

_"Look! Isn't she so cute!?" Layla squealed. _

_Zeref laughed at the woman. "Of course, she looks just like you!" _

_Layla blushed at the comment, and then smiled up at her mate. "Still naming her Lucy?"_

_"Of course!" Zeref answered with a smile on his lips. _

_"Okay then, our new daughter named Lucy. Hope the spirits be with you and the light" Layla Heartfilia said as she kissed the child's forehead. The child moved slightly as she gave a small smile._

_"Look, Layla! Lucy smiled!" Zeref said, shocked._

_"Yes, I know Zeref" she said as Zeref came down to kiss the baby on the forehead just like her mother did. _

_Tears streamed down my face. They wouldn't stop. How? Why? When? How?_

_All those questions ran through my mind. How did my mom know Zeref? Why did she not tell me that Jude Heartfilia wasn't my real father? When did she know Zeref? How long had they known each other?_

_Then my vision went blank for the third time._

* * *

"-cy!"

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he ran up to me.

I woke up, dazed. Then I realized I was on the floor. Since when had that happened? I looked around and saw no one other than the pink haired boy with a flying blue cat. I touched my temples as I got into a sitting position.

"Where are the others? What happened to Zeref and those Grimoire Heart mages?" I examined, as I slowly got up, Natsu ending up catching me.

"They left with Zeref. That bitch threatened that if I didn't leave them alone, she would kill you" he growled.

So it was my fault once again. I had let those bastards get away from us once again.

"Sorry" I muttered, thankful that it was barely audible.

"Let's go back to the camp. I'm guessing everyone is in a bad state since I only sense very little magic" he said.

"Wow Natsu, you're actually using your brain?" the blue cat droned.

I giggled at Happy's comment.

"Shut up!" Natsu scowled which made him look so cute.

* * *

"Natsu are we there yet?" Happy asked for the one hundred and sixty seventh time.

"Stupid cat! Shut it!" I howled as I walked behind Natsu. It had felt that we had been walking forever. My feet were hurting by now and I had barely any magic left.

"We're almost there, I'm certain" the pink haired dragon slayer muttered. He was still sniffing around the area to find the camp.

"Natsu, are you positively sure the camp is even near here?" I asked.

"Yes!" he yelled in frustration.

I sighed as I walked behind him, Happy on my head.

* * *

I finally saw some tents in sight. "Natsu, we're here!" I cried as I ran up to a blue haired mage. "Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy called as she saw me and sighed in relief. "You're safe!"

"Of course I'm safe! Why?" I asked.

She looked down, sadly. "Gajeel, and Mirajane are out"

"WHAT!?" I heard Natsu yell as Happy woke up from his head.

"Yes. I know. They're in the tent and Lisanna is tending to their wounds" she said with tears in her eyes.

Natsu and I ran inside the tent to see a beaten up Mirajane and Gajeel. I gasped as I saw them laying there, barely breathing.

"What the fuck happened?!" Natsu yelled at Lisanna.

I slapped him at the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Natsu, watch your mouth!" I ordered, mother-like.

"It's okay, Lucy" Lisanna answered, wiping her tears. "Mira-nee got beaten up because of me! I was so weak! I didn't do anything except get in her way!"

"It wasn't Lisanna's fault. We were all separated when they attacked. We have to get everyone together" Levy said as she entered the tent.

I nodded in agreement as Natsu watched the two in worry.

"I'll summon Virgo to help with the medication" I wearily said as I opened Virgo's gate as she appeared. "Virgo, can you tend to their wounds? We don't have Wendy right now, so you are our only option"

"Of course, Princess. I'll be right back" she said as she disappeared and then re-appeared with bandages and herbs. She started working on both of their wounds.

I saw Mirajane jerk in pain as Gajeel grunted. I smiled. This was good. If they did that then we knew they were alive.

"Thank you, Lu-chan!" Levy thanked as she hugged me tightly.

"You're welcome" I smiled. I felt wobbly all of a sudden. "I...think... I ran out... of magic..." I said as I fell into Natsu's strong arms before fading out.

* * *

**Please leave some awesome feedback (reviews, compliments, ideas for the story, criticism) which is much appreciated!**

**Don't know when I will update the new chapter but hopefully it will be soon!**

**Peace out!  
**

**- Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I finally updated this! Thanks for reading you guys and making it all the way to chapter 2! I feel loved ^^ **

**Anyways thanks to UnknownDaRk, amuletspade1, &** **The Weirdo Next Door**** for reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS! (JUST MY MESSED UP IMAGINATION AND OC's)**

* * *

I woke up from the sound of chattering. I wondered what was going on. I looked to my left side and saw Gajeel sleeping. And master was there. Then I remembered where I was. I exhaled and then suddenly something caught my attention.

Mirajane wasn't here.

I got up to see what exactly was going on and who was making so much noise. I walked out the tent to find Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna and Wendy. And the exceeds of course.

No one noted my presence since they were all fighting over who would go to overthrow Master Hades.

"Shut up, all of you!" Mirajane finally snapped. Everyone stopped bickering at once, even Erza. Then they all seemed to notice me.

"Lucy!" Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Erza all called as they crowded over me to see how I was doing.

"Whoa! Can I get some space and some water?" I requested Mirajane and the others.

"Of course!" The white haired mage said as she grabbed me a glass of water which I had then gulped down in seconds.

"Now someone please tell me why everyone was arguing?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"We think that Mira and I should go to Master Hades since we're S-Class wizards. We called for Gildarts and the Raijinshuu group back" Erza explained.

I thought about it. True that Erza and Mirajane were our top strongest members but Mirajane was extremely injured. And Erza wouldn't last by herself. "Well, I think that Mirajane should stay here just in case someone comes. Since this is our base and there are injured people here. Even Master! And I think Erza, Natsu, and Gray should go for Master Hades with Wendy of course. She can help you with support magic and stuff" I proclaimed.

Erza frowned and Mirajane beamed.

"She's right! Mirajane stays here and the rest of you go" Lisanna said.

"Well okay then" Erza gave in which made Natsu and Gray hug me. I blushed slightly.

"Lucy, you go with them" Mirajane abruptly said.

"What?! I can't go! I'm not strong at all and I'll just be a burden to everyone" I said looking down.

"No, everyone gets strength when they're with you and you'll be good with support magic like Wendy" Levy added in as Mirajane nodded.

"I think it's a good idea" Wendy believed.

"You all think so?" I asked looking at Natsu, Gray, and Erza who all grinned at me and then nodded. "Okay then! I'll go!"

"Great! Now that's decided you guys should go take some rest since you'll need your strength" Lisanna insisted.

I nodded as everyone else got to the second tent where everyone was staying. Mirajane grabbed my arm suddenly and looked at me.

"Can we talk?" She asked suddenly serious. Gray caught my eye and raised an eyebrow with a questioning look before going in.

"Uh... Sure" I replied as she took me away from the camp. "So what's up?"

"Actually I've been wondering, ever since you got back you have this dark aura around you. Why?" She inquired frowning.

I watched Mirajane. She was so close to figuring out my secret. The secret where my dad was Zeref. The most evil and powerful mage in the history of magic. Who had destroyed the world thousand years ago. And who was still alive. And who Grimoire Heart was after.

"What do you mean by a dark aura?" I acknowledged, getting my dumb act on.

"You know what I mean, Lucy. Please don't act dumb. I really like you and I trust you with what you think is right. You're like a second little sister to me so I just want to be there for you" she said sincerely.

I looked down at my feet. I wondered if I should tell her about Zeref. But then I had wanted to keep it a secret for as long as I lived. I didn't even think of him as my father. No I didn't even know he existed out there and then he just suddenly showed me those stupid visions. And especially my mom. I wondered if my dad knew. Jude Heartfilia. I hated him, yes but I still wondered that if he knew that I wasn't his real daughter or that my mom had fucking sex with the most evil man on the planet.

"Mira, I really trust you but I want to keep this to myself" I said quietly.

"I understand" Mirajane smiled and then she headed back to the camp.

I stood there with the trees when I heard rustling. I looked around frantically but didn't see anyone though I kept hearing the rustling.

"Who's there?!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys but noticed they weren't there. "You're fucking kidding me" I muttered as I searched for a weapon but only found sticks. I grunted in frustration when I saw someone move behind me. The person grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. I tried to break free but didn't succeed.

"Layla, calm down. It's me" he said as he removed his hand from my mouth.

I quickly went into a defensive position. "I'm not Layla" I finally admitted.

He looked at me with a shocked expression and then suddenly he was mad. "Why did you pretend to be her? Who are you?" He asked, his black eyes turning red.

I quickly backed away but he moved towards me. "I'm a Fairy tail mage" I said showing him my pink insignia on my right hand.

"Who. Are. You?" He asked once more walking towards me.

"My name is Lucy" I simply said.

He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes turned back into black. "What did you just say? Did you say your name was Lucy?"

I nodded. "Yes. Lucy Heartfilia. Dad" I said bitterly.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Lucy. You're Layla's child. My child" he muttered.

I glared at him. "Don't pretend you know me! I don't know you!" I screamed at him. I couldn't believe my actual father was standing right before my eyes. "I haven't thought if you as my father even once since the visions so stay away from me" I said breaking into a run and back to the camp.

I quickly looked back once and saw tears run down his face as he trembled. He muttered something which I didn't catch.

I kept running towards the camp and saw it in sight. I sighed in relief and then noticed Gray waiting for me. He saw me and ran towards me when he saw my frightened appearance.

"Did something happen? Did someone attack you? Are you hurt?" He asked all those questions in one breath.

I shook my head. "I..." I wondered if I could tell him. But then I thought I could definitely trust him. I grabbed his hand in mine and hugged him hard. "I was so scared! I finally met him!" I cried into his shirts.

He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. "It's okay. Tell me what happened. I'm here for you" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded as I broke away and grabbed his hand and led him away from the camp. Then I remembered my keys. I quickly ran to grab them, then jogged back to the ice mage who was waiting for me and then walked away from my current home.

When we finally reached somewhere out of earshot we sat on the ground. Gray sat in front of me. He still had his clothes on which was a surprise to me. Then i sighed deeply before I explained him everything. By the time I was done, his expression told me everything. He was confused, shocked, pissed and sad. And it was all for me. He got up and walked towards me as he sat down beside me and then hugged me tightly. I hadn't realized that my tears were now freely running down my face, ending up in my mouth. They were salty and gross. But I grabbed his shirt and buried my face into his chest and cried my heart out.

* * *

**OKAY THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT ALL THE WAY HERE GUYS! SERIOUSLY THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NO IDEA WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT SO...**

**PEACE OUT!  
**

**-Anna**


End file.
